


Little Bits

by Jevvica



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Ascension, Episode Related, Episode s05e01, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevvica/pseuds/Jevvica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from NCIS:LA Episode 5x1, “Ascension”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bits

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Just some little bitty scenes I had bouncing around in my head.
> 
> I own very little and absolutely nothing related to NCIS:LA.

NCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LA

 

“What did they do?”

“You sure you want to know?” asked Granger. Callen's face was expressionless as he turned to the older man. 

“Look,” said Granger, holding up and appeasing hand. “I just want to make sure that is the thing you want in your head as we do this.”

“What did they do to him?” Callen's voice was almost calm.

“Beat him. Electrocuted him. Torture.” 

“Was he okay?”

“Okay enough to be protective of Deeks and growl at everyone in the ER.” Callen didn't look comforted.

“He could be bleeding out and he'd still try to protect everyone.”

 

NCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LA

 

“Sam.”

Sam turned, grinning as his partner made his way toward him.

“Hey G.” Callen's light eyes roamed over him, noting the rising bruises, the swelling, the stooped posture, the tired smile.

“You okay?”

“Better now,” said Sam, resting a hand on G's shoulder. “Janvier?”

“Hospital. With any luck he'll live to hate me a while longer.” Callen's eyes dropped for a moment before rising to meet Sam's. “I'm sorry. He sold you out to get to me. I almost got you and Michelle and...”

“G,” interrupted Sam, squeezing Callen's shoulder. “Janvier is an obsessed criminal. Nothing he did is your fault.”

“I wanted to kill him. I could have.”

“But you didn't.”

“All I could hear was your voice, saying we don't kill for revenge.” Callen shook his head ruefully. “Stupid, dangerous, and we'll probably both regret it.”

“Maybe, but you did good. We'll deal with him, if the day ever comes.”

 

NCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LA

 

It wasn't a celebration.

Deeks was jumpy, too quiet, and looked like he might bolt at any second. Kensi laughed and snacked, but in unguarded moments, she looked heartbroken. Sam smiled and joked, but to Callen's practiced eye, he was hiding pain.

It wasn't a celebration, but it was still good. Everyone alive and around one table. Callen felt some of the tension melting out of his shoulders.

It was still good.


End file.
